Momentos de Sofrimento
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Romione) A vida de Hermione Weasley sofre mudanças bruscas quando seu marido lhe conta uma notícia chocante.


**Título: **Momentos de Sofrimento | **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens:** Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger |** Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **T | **Gênero:** Angst/Family | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |** Status:** Completa

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Romione) A vida de Hermione Weasley sofre mudanças bruscas quando seu marido lhe conta uma notícia chocante.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que gostem da fic. Ficarei ansiosa para saber vossas apreciações. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**MOMENTOS DE SOFRIMENTO**

Hermione Weasley, com quarenta e sete anos, era uma das mulheres mais bem sucedidas do mundo mágico. Sua filha, Rose, era uma Auror e estava casada com Scorpius Malfoy, um Inominável. No início, Ron não tinha concordado com o namoro deles, mas teve de ceder ao ver a determinação de sua filha e de seu namorado. Mas, sempre que se encontrava com Draco Malfoy, havia sempre discussões, para desespero de suas mulheres.

Seu filho, Hugo, era apanhador profissional de Quidditch e jogava nos _Ballycastle Bats_, um dos melhores times de Quidditch da Irlanda do Norte e estava casado com Kathleen Johnson, Auror e melhor amiga de Rose. A morena era feliz com Ron e sentia que nada no mundo os podia separar.

Era sexta – feira, o dia mais quente desse ano. Hermione aparatou em casa pelas nove da noite, depois de uma reunião com o Ministro da Magia sobre as novas leis de trabalho para os elfos domésticos, e viu Ron sentado no sofá da sala, muito pálido e com uma carta na mão direita. Preocupada, se sentou a seu lado e lhe perguntou:

– Ron, meu amor, o que aconteceu? – Ronald ergueu seu olhar para o rosto preocupado de sua mulher e perguntou:

– Mione, imagine que você tem, não digo uma vida perfeita, mas uma boa vida e, no fim, descobre que vai morrer?

– Ron, – Começou a morena, não entendendo a conversa – Todo o mundo morre mais cedo ou mais tarde. É a vida.

– Eu sei. – Falou Ron, impacientemente – Mas imagine que você tem a vida que sempre desejou e depois descobre que vai morrer de uma doença incurável. O que você faria?

Hermione ficou pálida e perguntou:

– Ron, porque estamos tendo essa conversa…? – Mas seu marido exclamou, interrompendo a mulher:

– Imagine! - Hermione se calou, assustada com o rumo da conversa. Ron estava visivelmente nervoso. O ruivo respirou fundo e pediu:

– Por favor, Mione. Pense. – Hermione desviou o olhar de Ron e olhou para o vazio. Imaginou o que seu marido lhe tinha pedido. Sua vida, seus filhos, seu marido, seus amigos…e percebeu que seria doloroso demais perder tudo daquela maneira tão repentina. Olhou para Ron e respondeu:

– Seria doloroso demais. – O ruivo acenou afirmativamente, concordando, mas nada disse:

– E porque você está perguntando isso? – Questionou a morena, apreensiva – Você conhece alguém nessa situação?

Ron olhou para a parede e acenou afirmativamente. Era doloroso olhar para sua mulher e afirmar. Hermione fechou os olhos, horrorizada. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, fitando o semblante cansado de seu marido.

– Quem é? – Perguntou, chocada – Quem é a pessoa que está sofrendo dessa maneira?

Ron baixou o olhar, mas nada disse. Hermione perguntou, tentando descobrir:

– É algum Weasley? – O ruivo negou com a cabeça, sem olhar para a mulher.

– É Harry? Ginny? Neville? Os Malfoys? Luna? – Hermione gritou, sentindo a preocupação florescendo dentro de si – Quem é!?

Ron nada disse e Hermione agarrou a mão do marido, a apertando, para ver se ele falava. Mas o ruivo nada dizia. Ron largou a mão da morena, pegou na varinha, que estava no bolso de seu casaco e fez aparecer um bule fumegante com duas xícaras de chá de cidreira.

Entregou uma a Hermione, que pegou e bebeu um pouco, para se acalmar. Chá sempre a acalmava. Ron pegou na sua xícara e fez aparecer uma colher, começando a mexer o chá. Ficaram em silêncio durante vários minutos, saboreando o chá. Hermione estava assustada com o comportamento de seu marido. Não era normal. Olhou para o chão e viu a carta que Ron tivera nas mãos, quando ela chegara a casa. Pegou na varinha, que estava no bolso do casaco e apontou para a carta, exclamando:

– _Accio _carta! – A carta veio para suas mãos e Ron, se apercebendo, se virou para ela e implorou:

– Por favor, Mione. Não leia. – Mas a mulher pousou a xícara na mesa e começou a ler a carta.

_Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos_

_Caro Senhor Ronald Weasley, _

_Trago notícias sobre as análises ao sangue que realizou semana passada e o resultado foi positivo: o senhor tem Varíola de Dragão. _

_Gostaríamos que marcasse uma consulta com nossos medibruxos, para saber mais sobre seu estado de saúde. Poderá se dirigir á recepção ou enviar uma carta. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Simon Brown_

_Diretor de St. Mungus_

A carta caiu das mãos da mulher, deslizando suavemente para o chão. Hermione ergueu o olhar para seu marido, chocada, e sussurrou:

– _Não pode ser…_ – Ron olhou para a mulher e disse, com voz trêmula:

– Mas é verdade. – As lágrimas começaram caindo pelo rosto da morena. Se apercebendo, Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Sentia uma dor profunda em seu peito, junto de seu coração. O choque a atingiu como um raio. Seu marido estava gravemente doente. E ela não sabia como o ajudar. Ron se aproximou da mulher e a abraçou carinhosamente. Ficaram os dois agarrados um ao outro, com força. O ruivo acariciou os cabelos indomáveis da mulher e ela se virou para o marido, lhe perguntando:

– Como você contraiu Varíola de Dragão? É uma doença para pessoas com idade avançada.

– Você se lembra que no mês passado fui visitar Charlie á Romênia, certo? – Falou o ruivo e Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Ajudei meu irmão com um Dragão de Cauda de Chifre. Ele devia estar doente. E agora eu também estou.

A mulher limpou as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto e perguntou:

– Seu irmão sabe?

– Ainda não lhe contei. – Admitiu o ruivo. Hermione exclamou, se afastando de seu marido:

– Mas devia ter contado! – Ron baixou o olhar e sussurrou:

– Não tive coragem. – A morena abraçou seu marido, lhe dando forças, e perguntou, tentando falar o mais naturalmente possível:

– Você está tomando algum remédio?

– Uma poção. - Respondeu ele, retribuindo o abraço – Mas não sabem se vai resultar.

– Qual é objetivo dela? – Perguntou ela, querendo saber mais. O ruivo respondeu:

– Regredir a doença. O mais tempo possível. Por isso é que não tenho os sintomas.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio, abraçados, até o ruivo perguntar:

– E agora? O que faremos? – Hermione se afastou de Ron, agarrou firmemente a mão de seu marido e respondeu, convicta:

– Atravessaremos juntos essa doença. Até ao fim.

Ron sorriu, se aproximou da morena e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. Hermione fechou os olhos e percebeu que sua vida perfeita tinha acabado de ser destruída pelo destino. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, que nunca desistiria dele.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! E então? O que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram? Digam nas reviews, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
